


Dancing in the Pouring Rain

by snowflake97



Series: Supernatural [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Already established Destiel, Dancing in the Rain, Dean Likes Taylor Swift, Dean likes to dance in the rain, Love confessioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes to dance in the rain. Cas joins him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Pouring Rain

The song had just started playing over the radio. It was pouring down with rain, and Dean was already soaked. He motioned to Cas, who was still sitting in the Impala, to turn up the volume, and them pulled him out of the car. They could easier hear the song over the loud pattering of the rain. 

Singing at the top of his lungs - which was loud, and caught more than a few passerby’s attentions - Dean twirled and danced and sang, a massive smile on his face. 

Castiel smiled fondly, glad that his charge had allowed himself this guilty pleasure. 

“Dance with me.” the blond spoke quietly, holding a hand out, which the angel took hold of. 

They swayed together, heads buried in each other’s necks, Dean still muttering the song into Cas’ ear. 

After the song was over, they stayed in their position for a few moments, still swaying slightly. 

When the next song came on - a Taylor Swift song, no less - Dean pulled away from his angel, planting a quick kiss on his lips. 

“Love you.” The hunter murmured, as they got back into the car, turning down - but not switching off - the song. “But if you tell anyone - especially Sam - about what just happened, I will kill you. No matter how much I love you.” 

“No you wouldn’t.” Cas chuckled, placing a hand over one of the blond’s. “And I love you too.”

“I know. But seriously, don’t tell Sam. I would die of embarrassment. Plus, there are some things I could withhold from you.”

“You wouldn’t dare. That would probably pain you more than it’d pain me.” 

“You really want to test that theory?” Dean’s eyebrow was raised. 

“Nope.” 

“Good Angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Incase anyone was wondering, the song I had in mind while writing this was 'A Thousand Years' (yes, from Twilight)
> 
> BUT I don't imagine this was the song Dean was dancing to - it's much too feminine for him, so it was probably a slowish song by one of his bands. I'm not sure. Readers' interpretation, I guess. 
> 
> The reason, though, that I had 'A Thousand Years' in mind while writing this was because it's based - somewhat - on something one of my friends did. He danced, outside our hotel in Italy in October, in the rain, twirling around, and singing that song. It was beautiful and hilarious and incredibly cute.


End file.
